Report 1100
Report #1100 Skillset: Tarot Skill: Enigma Org: Minstrels Status: Completed Mar 2013 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: Tarot Enigma is a 5 power defense that lasts for 3 flings of a tarot card. For that 5 power, a flung card is followed by another random card. All too often, that second card is a repeat of the card already flung. For any class that is a powerglut, such as bards, this unreliability is difficult to justify using in most cases. This is also a hinderance to the offensive and a waste of 5 power in all cases except aeon, for which a double flung card is needed in order to strip both speed and afflict with aeon. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Make Enigma's second card fling smart by eliminating the chance to double fling. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Reduce the powercost of this defense to offset the waste in power for an unreliable skill. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Reduce the power cost of Enigma tarot and also reduce the chances of double fling though not eliminating it entirely. Player Comments: ---on 3/12 @ 06:48 writes: Any solution is fine. It'd be great if a 5p skill didn't waste flings like this. ---on 3/13 @ 00:29 writes: Solution 1 but without the aeon exception. Just no double flings. ---on 3/13 @ 00:55 writes: Since many tarot users don't have access to another way of afflicting aeon, I think a double fling of aeon would be needed in order to get that affliction to land in at least a semi-consistant way. I'm not asking for a way to always double fling aeon, simply a chance so that if I choose to try for aeon, I at least have a chance of landing it without trying to rely on other skillsets. ---on 3/13 @ 01:18 writes: 1 supported. No to three. If you want to eliminate double flings, aeon should get the same treatment. ---on 3/13 @ 11:20 writes: Agreed with Celina. Landing aeon is not a problem for tarot users. Fool is there to mask the fling if you need it. ---on 3/13 @ 11:50 writes: Solution 1/2 supported with a preference for Solution 1. ---on 3/13 @ 13:44 writes: Solutions 1 and 3 to reflect the consensus that aeon should be affected along with the rest. ---on 3/13 @ 14:40 writes: All solutions are fine in my eyes. ---on 3/14 @ 11:38 writes: Support any ---on 3/17 @ 07:35 writes: Of the proposals, solution 1 is what I agree with the most. ---on 3/21 @ 03:37 writes: Sorry, am I to take it from some of the comments that some feel #1 is appropriate only so long as it allows double-fling of aeon? How do the other tarot-using envoys feel about solution 1 or 3? Is double-aeon something tarot- users rely on outside of Institute? Or should rely on? ---on 3/21 @ 04:03 writes: I'd prefer the chance for double aeon to remain, but I also understand why people don't want exceptions. So if anything, I guess I'd prefer smarter afflicting over a chance to double aeon. But hey, I won't complain if you allow double aeon -and- smart afflicting. ---on 3/22 @ 18:30 writes: Solutions one and two supported, though three would also be acceptable. ---on 3/27 @ 00:38 writes: I support solutions 1 AND two. The skill costs too much power, and the random factor of it, as well as you only get 3 flings, for 5 power, makes the skill highly unreasonable in terms of cost. ---on 3/29 @ 15:26 writes: For the tarot verions of burst attacks you get 500 damage, 1 masked card and 1 unmasked random card for ~4 seconds of balance - for 3 flings. Additional cost of 10 power spent during def up. The cost is prohibitive mid combat so normally done during def up but still pretty high. Maybe cut the power some but raise the balance cost? ---on 3/29 @ 22:42 writes: Reduction to 3 power is fine. Eliminating the double fling is fine, too, but should then include aeon. ---on 3/30 @ 11:35 writes: Supported without the inclusion of double aeon.